


The Room Where it Happens

by Hamiltrash_Willow



Series: Modern/Canon AU [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: BDSM, Bottom James Madison, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Modern Era, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Top Alexander Hamilton, Top Thomas Jefferson, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltrash_Willow/pseuds/Hamiltrash_Willow
Summary: One of the many possibilites of what happened in the room.





	The Room Where it Happens

**Author's Note:**

> AU with most of the canon events, except modern era (i.e. America was recently founded, but there are LGBTQ+ rights and slavery has been abolished)

“James, are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure, Thomas. Do you think I would suggest it if I wasn’t sure?”

“I suppose you’re right…”

“Thomas, I’m always right.”

\------

What you are about to read, dear reader, is one of the many things that may have happened in the room. So sit back, and enjoy.

\------

And so Alexander perched on the edge of a sofa in Monticello, muscles tense as if to flee. 

“We’re not going to bite, Hamilton. Unless you want us to. Now, would you explain to us exactly why we should support your financial plan?” James had the barest hint of a smirk on his face, and was lounging on another sofa.

“Isn’t it obvious, Madison? Can you think of any other way to stabilize our country’s debts?” Alexander practically seethed, his words hissing through clenched teeth and oozing with annoyance.

“Mmmm, actually, I think I can,” James drawled, raising an eyebrow. “I don’t see why, exactly, we should risk letting you turn our country into a near-monarchy, especially when Virginia has already paid off its debt.”

“Because banks won’t turn our country into a monarchy, they’ll promote its economy! And this isn’t about individual states, it’s about the overall good of America!” Alexander argued heatedly, in stark contrast to James’ relaxed tone.

Thomas, meanwhile, was observing their conversation from a couch nearby. _Much as I despise Hamilton, I’d better not interrupt- James is better with this kind of thing. Behind-the-scenes stuff._ However, as they had earlier agreed, he beckoned James, who immediately complied, into his lap. James flashed Alexander a sultry look before confidently returning to his previous businesslike tone.

“And you really think we’ll accept that risk, just like that, simply because you say it is so?” James asked, his eyebrow raising once more. It seemed that he did that a lot.

“... What do you want?” Alexander huffed, crossing his arms and glaring at James, who glanced back at Thomas, smirked, turned back, and replied,

“We’ll consider using our means to get your plan to pass, and you know that we do have a fair amount of influence, if you persuade Washington to place the capital along the Potomac.”

“I-”

“I’d like to remind you that your plan and career depend on our decision.”

Alexander paused, and the two Virginians noticed his foot tapping anxiously. _Jesus, how did James know that it would come to this?_ Thomas wondered idly before nudging James off of his lap and standing, making a sweeping gesture with his arm.

“Before we make such a heavy decision, I propose a drink to our newly founded country, and to the fact that we’re here at all to have this debate!” 

“W-what?” Alexander stuttered, thrown off by the sudden strange behavior. “I- I couldn’t.”

“I insist,” Thomas urged, the smirk on his face identical to James’.

“Uh… Thanks?” Alexander mumbled, confused.

 

One thing led to another, and James and Thomas had successfully diverted Alex’s attention. Under the guise of being tipsy, James slipped onto Alex’s lap, wriggling slightly and putting intentional pressure on his crotch. 

“So, what was that about your plan?” James inquired Alex, a smug look on his face. 

“I- I agree, fine, Jesus, I can’t- just, stop whatever this is. This- teasing.”

“Mmmm, maybe, in celebration of our deal...,” James murmured, tapping his finger to his lips to appear thoughtful. 

_He’s so goddamn manipulative, God, I love him so much,_ Thomas thought to himself as he finished for James,

“Maybe, just maybe, I’d let you share James with me.”

The smug smile on James’ face grew as he instructed Alex, “Just sign here to make the deal official, and we can get going.”

Gritting his teeth, Alexander scribbled his signature on the proffered document, eliciting matching grins from James and Thomas.

“Well, I suppose I wouldn’t mind, since we did suggest it. Do you have any STDs?” James began to grind down on Alexander, and Alexander shook his head. 

“Let’s go, then.”

\------

“James, are you sure?” 

“Yes, I’m sure, Thomas. Do you think I would suggest it if I wasn’t sure?” James replied, expression shining with amusement.

“I suppose you’re right…,” Thomas muttered with a sigh.

“Thomas, I’m always right,” James teased light-heartedly.

This was the beginning of the conversation that had led to this chain of events. 

“Let me do most of the talking, okay? I’m going to pressure him until he hesitates. Then, I want you to declare a toast to whatever you can think of or something, and catch him off guard. I’ll find a way to get him….” James cleared his throat softly as his businesslike tone melted away, a hint of embarrassment and modesty creeping through. “Anyways,” he continued, “then just follow my lead, and trust me, it’ll lead to what we want. I’ll get him to sign the deal under the pressure, and we can’t have him regretting it and publishing something stupid- so we’ll have to follow through. I’ll make sure it happens in a way that he can’t afford for it to get exposed.”

Thomas nodded, although still obviously concerned. “Okay, just… If it gets to be too much, say something. I don’t give a fuck what Alexander will say, if it’s overwhelming you.”

“Overwhelming me?” James scoffed quietly, cuffing Thomas’ arm playfully. “Thomas, after the things we’ve done, I don’t think taking two dicks will ‘overwhelm me’.”

Thomas threw his head back in a laugh, although his cheeks flushed slightly pink. “Good point. I do mean it, though.”

A moment of comfortable silence settled between them before James asked,

“Do you think Hamilton gets off on being called things like ‘sir’?” 

“Probably,” Thomas muttered scornfully, “what with his ego and all.”

James raised an eyebrow, practically his signature move. “You’re one to speak,” he began, his pitch dropping considerably, “Daddy.”

A shiver went straight down Thomas’ spine to his crotch, and he pinned James down.

“Hush, babygirl,” He murmured, brushing a finger over James’ lips.

And you can probably imagine where that went, dear reader.

\------

And so this led to that, and James was naked on the floor, whimpering, kneeling with his wrists tied in front of him. A cock ring was around the base of his dick, and he had a vibrator stuffed inside him, turned to the highest setting. Thomas watched James and tried to ignore Alexander, letting himself be a voyeur and stroking his own cock.

“Sir, please,” James begged softly, tears pricking at his eyes.

“What do you want, you slut?” Alexander demanded, kicking James gently and jarring the vibrator inside him, causing James to writhe.

“Please, sir, I want you and Thomas to fuck me until I can’t walk!” James pleaded, panting heavily. 

A smirk spread across Alexander’s face and he looked back at Thomas, who nodded. They were finally in agreement about something as they strode towards James and passed the lube between themselves, slicking themselves up. Thomas slowly pulled the vibrator out of James, eliciting a soft helpless moan, causing his cock to twitch. He cast away the vibrator and hurriedly stripped himself of his clothes and spared a glance towards Alexander, who was stripping as well. James sucked in shallow breaths as he watched his boyfriend and his self-declared mortal enemy taking their clothes off.

“James, come here,” Thomas directed quietly, and James scrambled to follow his directions, struggling to rise with his hands tied. 

“Ride Thomas, slut,” Alexander commanded harshly, pupils dilated with arousal as he watched James.

“Yes, sir,” James murmured softly, nudging Thomas on his back on one of the many expansive couches. He sent Thomas an encouraging smile before scootching over and sinking down on him, eyelids fluttering and biting his lips to stifle a long moan.

“I want to hear you, slut,” Alexander hissed before situating himself behind James and slamming deep inside of him with Thomas, causing James to let out a loud cry. With almost no concern for James’ comfort, he began to thrust immediately, and Thomas soon followed suit. James squirmed and wailed beneath him, gripping Thomas’ arms so hard his knuckles turned white and his wrists began to bruise from the strain of struggling against the binds.

“Ah-nnn,” A cross between a moan and a whine escaped his lips as he leaned down to press his lips into Thomas’, continuing to let out small noises into Thomas’ mouth. 

Alexander, not even pausing his merciless thrusts, tangled his hands in James’ short hair and yanked his head back. 

“I said, I want to hear you,” Alexander snarled, pounding James even further onto Thomas’ dick. 

James glanced down at Thomas, who nodded, and he let the gasps and groans he had been holding back out, causing both Alexander and Thomas to smirk. He threw his head back, closing his eyes and whimpering as Alexander grabbed his hips roughly in order to force himself deeper into James, and Thomas soon followed suit, using one hand to grasp James’ hip bone and the other to stroke him.

An almost pained whimper came from James at Thomas’ touch, so hard that it was painful. 

“Please,” He whispered quietly, eliciting an even wider smirk from the two men inside him.

“Please what?” They asked in unison, surprising even themselves.

“Please, please, please, let me cum, please!”

“Not until you’ve made us both cum,” Alexander and Thomas replied, once again in sync.

James mewled, clenching down as hard as could as could while he was being pounded into by the other two, who both groaned quietly and slammed even harder inside James, who cried out and tightened his death grip on Thomas’ arms even further.

With a grunt, Alexander pulled out, raising his eyebrow at Thomas in a suggestion that he do the same. With some difficulty, Thomas forced himself out as well, slipping out from beneath James and then facing him.

“Open your mouth, slut,” Alexander groaned at James, beginning to stroke his cock. Catching on, Thomas began to do the same, letting out quiet grunts. Alexander came first, splattering across James’ face, watching as the cum dripped down James’ face and settled on his eyelashes. 

With a quiet groan at the beautiful and dirty expression James had, Thomas came as well, the fluid landing mostly in James’ mouth and on his cheeks. James licked up as much as he could, maintaining eye contact with Thomas.

Thomas and Alexander then glanced at James’ dick, and then met each other’s eyes, reaching a tacit agreement. Thomas let out a small groan at the obscene gape of James’ hole before lubing his fingers up and sliding three inside. He used his other hand to undo the cock ring and stroke him, and James came almost immediately, shaking and crying out loudly as he spurted across his own chest. 

“Thank you,” James murmured quietly after taking a few deep breaths, casting his eyes down. And, if not for the cum covering his face and the practically pornographic stretch of his hole, Thomas and Alexander could both have called him cute.

\------  
“I never would have thought James bottoms,” Alexander muttered sleepily as he laid in the guest bed pulled up beside James and Thomas’. 

“I’ll have you know that I am perfectly dominant in this relationship,” Thomas declared half-heartedly, the afterglow beginning to pull him under.

“Only in sex,” James responded with a small huff.

“Ugh, fair enough,” Thomas replied dramatically.

“Oh, and by the way, Alex? Everything that happened today is secret, and if I hear that you tell even a single person, it will be known to the public that you tied me up and forced yourself upon me,” James informed Alexander, albeit sleepily.

“... So you’re telling me this whole thing was planned?!”

 

**THE END ******

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of writing more stuff, maybe some actual fluff for once, in this AU. What do you all think?


End file.
